Belarus Sipar
thumb|300px|right﻿ Tek4e964b8fec0a18237943.png "I'm a demon...a real demon...." '' -Belarus on herself. Belarus Marie Sipar is an orphaned tribute in the Hunger Games, made by Dark Angel, She volunteered in the reaping to be in the arena in Lichtenstein's place. 'Biography' Belarus was born to a rich mother and father in district 5 as an only child on Halloween night at midnight, during a storm, which killed 4 people in the district. This is taken as a sign to others, but is not mentioned. Belarus was born in the hospital with a tail , and proclaimed a demon. The doctors wanted to kill Belarus right then and there, but her parents wouldn't let them. Belarus kept her tail a secret, and she lived a happy life, until she was 5. When Belarus was 5, 2 masked gunmen came into her house, and shot her parents, then took Belarus outside. Then afterwards, they set the Sipar Mansion on fire. After the blaze was done, one of the men made a star shaped necklace out of the wood of the house, and put it on Belarus's neck, telling her she was "destined". After this, Belarus was cared for by her cruel uncle and his wolves, teaching her useful skills such as painting and wolf language. At age 7, he gave a present to Belarus- a wolf named Lupa, which became her only companion. Then Belarus was sent to work in the slaughterhouse, killing animals. By age 14, the nice, kind Belarus was gone. Only a disturbed, cruel Belarus was now there. The Belarus who had now learned to kill animals 23 ways with just a knife. Her classmates noticed the change in her too. DEFINETLY. They now know better to ask for help with homework, volunteer to be on the opposite dodgeball side of her, or ask her to do deeds of kindness. Her classmates are still not convinced that those 4 people, who were found dead, were not killed by her. Death Belarus died in the final 4. She hid in the cornucopia, then when tributes came, she began to attempt to kill people. However, she was killed by Mark, one of Michael Deathflame's chars. She died a hero and singing her heart out. HG7 training: Main points: *'Volunteered for Lichtenstein.' *'Hit Haukim Al'thor with a stick''' *'Fell in love with Kyle.' *'Chariots' *'Discovered Bretta's past.' *'Interview.' 'HG7:' *'Met allies. ' *'Assited in the death of Caitlyn.' *Allied with Angel *Killed a lot of people. 'Looks' Belarus is a tall, wiry 15 year old, but has an almost ageless face, accompanied with her, yes wolflike, eyes and boy-short red hair. She has sturdy legs and a wicca star on her right arm. Not much is known about her past this. 'Skills' Thanks to her uncle, Belarus's skills are as follows: *'Knife throwing' *'Running' *'Torturing' *'Camoflauge' *'Bow and Arrow (mostly because of TC)' *'Climbing' *'Sword fighting (Love that agrippa!)' 'Kill list:' *'Julian Fairchild (Took out his eyeballs)' *'Hazel Rose (Tortured to death with knife)' *'Gertrude Sherman (Impaled with knives-torture device)' *'Caitlyn Royam (Assisted Bretta in killing)' *'Whet River (D12 boy-chopped off head)' Category:Tribute Category:Female Category:HG7 Category:Killer Category:Mad Category:D5 Category:Final 8 Category:Final 6 Category:Lover Category:Ex-girlfriend Category:Volunteer Category:Demon